happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Bo (Boadicea)
Bo (Boadicea) is a supporting character in Happy Feet Two. She is the daughter of Miss Viola and the best friend of Erik and Atticus. Personality Boadicea is a perky, fearless and sweet little penguin. She loves and looks up to her mother, who she sees as a good role model. She is usually soft spoken and logical but will stand up to bullies and those who attempt to harm her or her friends (like when she tried to flip over Bryan). Bo is strongwilled and has a positive outlook on life. It is shown sthat he is intelligent, as she is able locate a shortcut across the crevice and when Atticus was confused when the "aliens" started cutting the Doomberg, she corrects him and said that they were building the way out (which they were). She also seems to have good vocabulary; knowing words like "fugitive" and "rebels". Active Bo, (unlike most baby penguins) is a gymnastically talented freerunner, using snow drifts and moguls to run over the icy landscape. In fact, it's the only reason she was able to get the Adelies so fast. She can cartwheel, jump, frontflip, and backflip considerable lengths, even (almost) over an elephant seal! She has a good singing voice and a unique dance style (in fact, in the song and dance she performed with some other young girl penguins in front of Atticus, they covered themselves in snow and then shook it off for effect). She is also an exeptional yodeler like her mother. She also has a British accent; seeing that her voice actor Meibh Campbell is from London. She is also shown to be a capable survivor, as she went to Adelie-Land without geting eaten by skuas. Appearance Bo looks rather like Gloria when she was a baby; slightly shorter than the other girls and has a rounder mask and face, and a larger tail, and very bright brown eyes. This may mean she might look like Gloria when she grows up. Whatever it means, you can tell her apart from other baby penguins by this. Her mask ends in a point that looks like a heart. Biography She is the daughter of Miss Viola. She accompanys Erik and Atticus on their journey to Adélie-Land. Mumble finds them and takes them back to Emperor-Land. Along the way they meet Bryan the Beachmaster and Bo tries to backflip over him but fails (Bryan flips his tail so she flipped back). When they get to Emperor-Land they find that the whole population has been trapped by the Doomberg. Bo runs to get the Adelie nation to help out. She returns with more penguins than expected! While everyone is dancing, she and Atticus (and some other Adelies, Chinstraps, Magellancs, and Little penguins) fall down with the other doomed penguins and is reunited with her mother. When the Doomberg falls, she, Miss. Viola, Atticus, Seymour and all the trapped emperor penguins escape. Relationships with other characters Miss Viola Bo and her mother have a very strong bond together. When Bo, Erik and Atticus followed Ramón, Miss Viola and the other chick's parents franticly searched for them. Also, when Miss Viola and the others were trapped by the DoomBerg, she convinced Mumble to let Bo go to the Adélies and was seen yodeling with Bo. Atticus Bo seems to be really good friends with Atticus, and the two are often seen singing and dancing together. When she got flipped back by Bryan, Atticus demanded he apologize and slapped his trunk with his flipper (which only succeeded in making him angrier). Erik Bo has shown to be really close friends with Erik, playing together with him and Atticus. In Happy Feet Two, Erik wanted to come with Bo when she went to go to get the Adélie penguins (but was stopped by Atticus). She is shown to be very supportive of him and seems to understand him more than others. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Emperor Penguins Category:Happy Feet Two Characters Category:Females